When Troy Got Stuck Up The Chimney
by It'sAZashleyThing
Summary: Troy's plans to surprise Sharpay on Christmas Eve go down the toilet or the chimney.


_Since it's that time of the year, I thought I should write a Troypay Christmas oneshot. I haven't forgotten about Metamorphosis- chapter 2 is on the way- probably for new years__. Italics is the song and bold is the story._

**Christmas Eve at the Evans Household**

_When Troy got stuck up the chimney, he began to shout,_

_Sharpay Evans won't get any presents if she won't pull me out!_

_My hair is black there's soot on my back my nose is tickling too,_

_When Troy got stuck up the chimney, achoo, achoo, achoo!_

**Sharpay sat snuggled up on the sofa by the fire place. The huge Christmas tree twinkled in the corner of the room. Sharpay was downstairs alone, apart from her little dog, who lay asleep in it's king sized basket. **** Sharpay got up. She could hear a tapping noise coming from the fire place accompanied by a distant call.**

"**Sharpay? Are you there? I think I'm stuck in your chimney!"**

_T'was on the eve before Christmas day, Troy arrived to surprise Sharpay,_

_Into the chimney he climbed with his sack,_

_But he was so crap he couldn't get back,_

_Oh what a terrible plight, he stayed up there all night!_

"**Troy? Is that you?" called Sharpay.**

"**Unfortunately, yes. Please help me. I'm stuck!" replied Troy.**

"**Okay... Can I just ask, what the hell are you doing in my chimney- when the fire is on?!"**

"**Well I wanted to climb down to surprise you, I'm wearing my Santa outfit as well! But once I got into the chimney, I looked down and I could see the fire, so I panicked and my foot got stuck in this hole!" Troy shouted.**

"**Didn't you guess that the fire was on when you saw smoke coming out of the chimney?" asked Sharpay, who couldn't believe Troy could be so idiotic, but appreciated the gesture.**

"**Well even I admit I'm not extremely intelligent..." relied Troy.**

"**Okay, stay right there. I'm turning the fire off then coming up to get you."**

**After the fire was completely out. Sharpay nervously climbed up the l****adder that went up the chimney. **

"**You could have just rang the doorbell Troy. I would have let you in." said Sharpay.**

"**Well you don't exactly get the real Santa knocking at the door. There's no fun in that!" Troy replied.**

"**However sometimes you have to consider you health and safety before 'fun'" Sharpay said, avoiding a huge spider on the side of the ladder.**

_When Troy got stuck up the chimney, he began to yell,_

_Oh hurry please it's oh such a squeeze the present's stuck as well!_

_His head's out there in the cold night air now Troy's nose is blue,_

_When Troy got stuck up the chimney, achoo, achoo, achoo!_

**There was a distant crackling from below, then a sudden burst of hot air blew up the chimney, just as Sharpay had reached Troy.**** It made her lose her balance and she slipped off the ladder, grabbing on to Troy's other foot (the one that wasn't stuck) just in time. **

"**Sharpay" said Troy.**

"**Yes..." replied Sharpay.**

"**Look down."**

**Sharpay looked down to see that someone had turned the fire on. She screamed so loudly that Troy flinched.**

"**Is somebody up there?" a voice called from the bottom of the chimney. "Is that you Santa?"**

"**RYAN! Turn that fire off now!" screamed Sharpay.**

"**What are you doing up the chimney**** Shar?" asked Ryan.**

"**Long story... just turn off the fire." Sharpay said as she pulled herself back onto the ladder.**

**Ryan put out the fire and Sharpay started to try and get Troy's foot out of the small gab it was wedged into.**

_Sharpay tugged with all of her might but Troy__'s foot was stuck very tight,_

_He wiggled and jiggled and sighed with a frown,_

"_I'll never get up, I'll never get down!"_

_Oh what a terrible fuss, I should have come by bus._

"**It's no use. You're stuck tight." said Sharpay.**

"**Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" called a voice from above.**

"**SANTA!" Ryan shouted.**

"**No, not Santa, Chad!" said Troy. "Dude! I thought you said you couldn't make it!"**

"**Well, change of plan, now where's Sharpay?" said Chad.**

"**Sharpay is trying to get someone's foot out of a hole because 'Santa' over here managed to get it stuck inside of my chimney." said Sharpay.**

"**Well I wasn't expecting you to be downstairs with the fire on at half past midnight to make me jump!"**

"**You do know I could charge you for breaking and entering." snapped Sharpay.**

"**I told you this was a bad idea." said Chad. "Typical Sharpay Evans. Her boyfriend dresses up as Santa and climbs down her chimney and all she can do is accuse him of being a criminal."**

**This made Sharpay really mad. She took one last pull at Troy's foot and it finally came out of the hole it was wedged into. This came as a sudden shock to Sharpay who slipped again and fell to the bottom of the chimney, screaming. She landed in a heap right in front of a bewildered Ryan.**

"**Merry Christmas Shar!" said Ryan**

"**Um, merry Christmas Ry." replied Sharpay, as she wiped the soot off of her face. "Troy? Are you coming down?"**

"**Well, I would, but I think I've got my other foot stuck."**

_When Troy got stuck up the chimney, he began to shout,_

_Sharpay Evans won't get her presents if she can't pull me out!_

_My hair is black there's soot on my back my nose is tickling too,_

_When Troy got stuck up the chimney, achoo, achoo, achoo!_


End file.
